


Something in the Rain

by cbkistiana614



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol Smut, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27160930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cbkistiana614/pseuds/cbkistiana614
Summary: Baekhyun hates the rainy season so much. But upon meeting someone, will he find the sun behind those rains? and the rainbow after the rain?
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 19





	Something in the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So this is it! I hope you enjoy reading this. I worked for this and I've put my emotions to this. HAHAHAH charot, kala mo talaga eh XD Pero ayun, sana mag-enjoy kayo sa pagbabasa~ Lovelots!

"Here comes the rain again… Bakit ba saktong di ko dala payong ko pag naulan? This rain never failed to piss me off, kainis!" Nagbuntong hininga si Baekhyun habang nagpapatila ng ulan sa labas ng office nila. Mukhang matagal pa bago ito tumila, sobrang dilim ng langit at nakulog-kulog pa. Mukhang maii-stranded siya. 

"Wala ka ring payong?" Someone from his left asked, and that was Chanyeol. Ka-officemate/crushie niya. Matagal nang magkatrabaho ang dalawa, at matagal na ring type ni Baekhyun ang binata. Gwapo, matangkad, sweet, at very passionate sa lahat ng ginagawa. Kaya siguro natipuhan niya.

"Ah– oo eh…" Sagot ni Baekhyun na tila kinakabahan. Araw-araw silang magkasama sa office, pero iba kasi yung feeling na kayong dalawa na lang ng crush mo, tas kinausap ka pa. Kumusta ka naman te?

"Haha, nakakaloko din 'tong panahon eh no. Kung kailan wala tayong dalang payong, saka uulan." 

"Oo nga eh. Very unpredictable. Haha" Baekhyun in awkward voice, answered.

The two chuckled and stared at each other, and exchanged smiles.

"Malayo ka pa ba dito, Baek?"

"Hm, medyo. Mga 30mins mula sa apartment ko. Ikaw ba?"

"kaya naman if tatakbuhin ko mula dito. Actually wede ko na ring simulan ngayon eh, haha"

"Aw, sana all makakauwi na." Baekhyun frowned.

Napansin 'yon ni Chanyeol, kaya out of the blue, he asked Baekhyun.

"Do you wanna run with me?"

  
  
  
  


Kinilig si Baekhyun sa tanong ni Chanyeol. Simpleng tanong lang pero kakaiba ang dating para sa kanya. There were butterflies in his stomach after hearing those words from Chanyeol. 

Putspa, ano isasagot ko?

  
  
  
  
  
  


"H–ha?" Kunwari pa-confused na nagtanong si Baek.

"I said, do you wanna run with me? Doon ka na lang sa apartment ko magpatila… Doon, mas komportable ka. Kesa dito na nakatayo ka lang."

"Hala wag na, Chanyeol. Nakakahiya."

"I insist. Tara?" Chanyeol offered his hand to Baek. Nag-aaya nang sumugod at tumakbo sa ulan.

Baekhyun was hesitant kung tatanggapin niya ang offer ni Chanyeol. Ayaw niyang magmukhang easy-to-get, but on the other side, ayaw din naman niyang mastranded sa labas ng office nila nang nakatayo lang. So ano na?

  
  


Baekhyun counted one to ten. Just to make sure na he won't regret any decision na gagawin niya.

  
  


1

  
  


2

  
  


3

  
  


4

  
  


5–

  
  
  
  


Hindi na natapos ang pagbibilang ni Baekhyun dahil inunahan na siya ni Chanyeol. Kinuha na niya ang kamay ni Baekhyun nang walang paalam.

  
  
  


The two started running… 

  
  


"Hoy! Ba't mo ginawa 'yon???" Pasigaw na tinanong ni Baekhyun si Chanyeol

  
  


"Sorry! Ang tagal mo kasing sumagot, baka mas lalo pang lumakas ang ulan…

  
  
  


Just hold my hand tight."

  
  
  
  
  


Then the butterflies are there again. Ano ba to si Chanyeol? Baekhyun was starting to get confused sa pinapakita ni Chanyeol. O baka naman talang nagfi-feeling lang siya? 

  
  


Di niya rin alam ang sagot. Basta ang alam niya lang ngayon, he was running in the middle of the rain, with the person that he likes.

  
  


Kahit malakas ang bawat pagpatak ng ulan, at kahit nagagalit ang ulap dahil sa mga pagkulog, Baekhyun felt safe that time, because of Chanyeol. A person he can call his safe place.

  
  
  


Agad agad? Oo. Baekhyun never felt safe with anyone, except from his family, and Chanyeol only. Kakaiba pero, he likes what he's feeling right now.

  
  
  


Every minute of their run became like a scene from a movie. Everything went slowmo. He just wants to get lost in that moment.

  
  
  


Sabayan pa ng unti-unting paglingon ni Chanyeol sa kanya, with matching smiles and dimples.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Makalipas ang 5 minuto na pagtakbo, they finally reached Chanyeol's apartment.

  
  


Binuksan niya ang pinto, pati na rin ilaw. At saka niyaya si Baekhyun papasok.

"Pasok na, Baek."

  
  


"Thank you." Tuluyan nang pumasok si Baek sa loob ng apartment ni Chanyeol. It looks so nice and neat. Chanyeol na chanyeol ang datingan. Ang bango bango pa ng loob. It's like kalat na kalat na ang amoy ni Chanyeol sa loob. But that's fine, kasi nga mabango.

  
  


Chanyeol came out from his bedroom at may dala-dalang damit at short, at inabot kay Baek.

  
  


"Para saan 'to?" Baekhyun asked confusingly

  
  


"Edi sa'yo. Mag shower ka, tapos magbihis ka sa mga damit na binigay ko sayo. Baka magkasakit ka pa, at masisi mo pa ako kasi ako ang nag-aya sa'yo dito. Hahaha"

  
  


Baekhyun laughed too. Gusto niyang tumanggi sa offer ni Chanyeol but he can't. Kailangan talaga niya magshower para di magkasakit. Lagot ang work niya if ever mangyari 'yon.

  
  


"S–salamat ha."

  
  


"Don't mention it. Basta bawian mo na lang ako kapag sinabi ko na." Then chanyeol winked. Nadistract si Baekhyun sa pagkindat ni Chanyeol. Marupok eh.

  
  


"Sure sure. Anything. I will make it up to you, Chanyeol." Baekhyun just left a smile.

  
  


"Sige na magshower ka na."

  
  
  


At nagshower na nga si Baek. After how minutes, he finished up at lumabas na ng bathroom. There he is now wearing Chanyeol's gigantic shirt, and cute shorts.

  
  


Nakita siya ni Chanyeol, at di napigilang mapangiti sa nakita.

  
  


"Bakit?" Tanong ni Baekhyun

  
  


"Haha wala. Ang tagal mo pala mag-shower, dapat nauna na ako haha"

  
  


"Grabe ka ha."

  
  


"Just kidding. Hahaha. Upo ka muna just make yourself comfortable. Buksan mo lang 'yang ref if nauuhaw ka or nagugutom."

  
  
  


"Bakit? Matagal ka ba mag-shower?"

  
  
  


"Hmm, medyo? Haha. Sige na. I'll go shower na."

  
  
  


Naiwan na lang si Baek sa loob ng apartment ni Chanyeol. Inikot niya ang buong lugar and made himself at home kagaya ng sinabi ni Chanyeol kanina.

Pumasok siya sa kwarto ni Chanyeol para tignan kung anu-anong pwede nita makita doon. Museum lang ang peg?

  
  


At Chanyeol's room, there he found a lot of musical instruments. May electric guitar, bass guitar, drumpad, and keyboard. He was amazed with what he saw. Musical person naman pala 'tong si Chanyeol kagaya niya.

  
  


Lumapit siya sa keyboard, naupo at sinubukang tumugtog. 

  
  


_ "So now I come to you, with open arms.  _

_ Nothing to hide, believe what I say. _

_ So here I am, with open arms. _

_ Hoping you'll see, what your love means to me. _

_ Open arms~" _

  
  


Out of nowhere, nakarinig si Baekhyun nang napalakpak, paglingon niya, it was Chanyeol standing and leaning by the door of his bedroom. "Kumakanta ka pala?" 

  
  


Nagulat si Baekhyun, kaya agad na tumayo sa kinauupuan. "Sorry nangialam ako."

"Di mo naman sinira eh, ayos lang. Ang ganda ng boses mo, Baek. Ba't ngayon lang kita narinig kumanta?"

  
  
  


"Kung kumanta ako araw-araw sa office, edi nabulabog naman kayo lahat at baka nagalit pa boss natin hahahaha"

  
  
  


"Sorry naman" Then the two chuckled again, and exchanged gazes. This time, mas matagal.

  
  


Nang mapansin ni 'yon ni Chanyeol, inaya niya na si Baekhyun na kumain.

"Tara kain tayo?"

  
  
  


The two went to the kitchen, pagbukas ni Chanyeol ng ref natawa si Baekhyun.

  
  
  


"Ang lakas ng loob mong magpa-bukas ng ref, wala naman palang laman yan. Hahaha!"

  
  
  


"Oo nga eh. Nakakahiya. Hahaha" Sabay kamot ni Chanyeol sa batok.

  
  
  


"Pa-deliver na lang tayo, ako na sagot. Pang-bawi ko na rin sa help mo"

  
  


"Naks, haha sure."

  
  


Naka-order na sila, at hinihintay na lang dumating ang delivery. Hanggang ngayon, malakas pa rin ang ulan. Rinig rinig ang pagbuhos nito sa bubong, kasama ng pagsigaw ng mga kulog.

  
  


Nagkwentuhan lang ang dalawa about their work, and the two were now comfortable with each other's company.

  
  
  
  


“Sa tagal nating magkatrabaho, ngayon lang tayo nagkausap ng ganito. Hahaha” Patawang sinabi ni Chanyeol

  
  
  


“Magkaiba tayo ng office eh, tsaka busy always sa work” Sinabi naman ni Baekhyun

  
  
  


“Ikaw lang ‘tong palaging busy no. Hayahay nga lang ako sa office eh.” 

  
  


“Tapos ang taas ng sahod mo? Ang daya ah!” Then the two bursted out laughing. Dahil sa ulan, naging close na ang dating normal na magkatrabaho at strangers lang. 

  
  
  
  
  


"Grabe, ayaw ata ako pauwiin ng ulan…"

  
  


"Dito ka na lang muna daw kasi. Tsaka isa pa, mas safe ka daw dito sabi ni Lord."

  
  


Natawa naman si Baekhyun sa sinabi ni Chanyeol. Tawang may kasamang kilig.

Kilig na kilig siya ngayon, pero tinatago lang niya. Imagine, nagpapatila ka lang ng ulan, sa bahay pa ng crush mo, pinaligo ka na, pinahiram ka pa ng damit niya. Now he's offering you to stay? 

  
  


Everything feels like cloud 9.

  
  
  


"Baekhyun, are you currently in a relationship?"

  
  
  


Nagulat si Baekhyun. Bakit magtatanong ng gano'n si Chanyeol? Why is he even interested? Why? Why? Why?

  
  


"B–bakit mo naman natanong 'yan?"

  
  
  


"Hm, I've noticed kasi na palagi kang blooming, masaya, and inspired. Sabi kasi nila ayun daw ang nagagawa ng love, or kapag in a relationship ka."

  
  
  


Blooming? Nagblush naman si Baekhyun nung sinabi ni Chanyeol na palagi siyang blooming. Bakit niya sinabi 'yon? 

  
  


"Well, no. I'm not in a relationship. No Jowa since birth."

  
  


Matapos sabihin 'yun ni Baekhyun, nakita naman niyang napangiti si Chanyeol. Yung ngiting abot hanggang tenga. Ngiting ngayon niya lang nakita sa tagal nilang magkatrabaho.

  
  


"Haha, nice. Ako rin eh. Actually I am waiting for someone… "

  
  


Bigla namang tumamlay si Baekhyun nang marinig 'yon kay Chanyeol. He was thinking that girl is lucky to have Chanyeol kung sakali.

  
  


"She is a lucky girl, Chanyeol." Baekhyun gave a fake smile, at bahagyang napayuko.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Uh, hindi siya 'she' eh…"

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Habang nakayuko, nagulat si Baek sa narinig at nanlaki ang mga mata. Tama ba 'tong narinig niya? Hindi 'she' ang gusto ni Chanyeol. Unti-unting iniangat ni Baekhyun ang ulo niya habang nakatingin kay Chanyeol

  
  
  


When his head was up, nakita niyang nakatingin sa kaniya si Chanyeol habang nakangiti…

  
  
  
  


“Baek… I like you.”

  
  


“Heh? I mean, huh?”

  
  


“Sabi ko I like you. From the moment na pumasok ako sa kumpanya na pinagtatrabahuhan natin, I really found something special sa’yo, na hindi ko maintindihan. Everytime I see you, I just feel something different.”

  
  
  


“Chanyeol, baka natatae ka lang. Hindi naman ako mukhang inidoro eh.”

  
  


Natawa si Chanyeol sa sinabi ni Baek. “Ayan! Isa pa yan! Hahahah! I like your sense of humor too. Basta I like everything about you. And I think this is the perfect time para mag-confess sayo.” Sabay kamot ni Chanyeol sa batok

  
  
  
  


Baekhyun was left frozen. ‘Di niya alam ang gagawin. Nanigas na lang siya bigla sa kinauupuan niya. Still not knowing how to react to Chanyeol’s sudden confession. He is also starting to blush makaraan ang ilang minuto at nakatulala pa rin.

  
  
  


“Baekhyun? Ayos ka lang? Nabigla ba kita?”

  
  


Baekhyun shook his head at saka kinausap si Chanyeol. “Ayos lang ako Chanyeol… And yes, nabigla talaga ako…”

  
  
  


Nagdadalawang isip si Baek kung sasabihin niya rin ba kay Chanyeol ang feelings niya. Natatakot siya, although umamin na sa kaniya si Chanyeol, so he just bit his lower lip habang nag-iisip ng sasabihin at ng gagawin.

  
  
  
  


Bigla nang nag-ring ang door bell ng bahay ni Chanyeol, dumating na rin sa wakas si kuyang delivery man na kanina pa nila hinihintay.. Baekhyun gave a sigh. Saved by the bell! Kaya dali-daling pumunta si Baek sa pintuan para i-claim ang pagkain nila at bayaran ito. After that Baek headed sa pwesto nila ni Chanyeol kanina at nilapag na ang mga pagkaing dala.

  
  
  


“Tulungan na kita dyan Baek.” Tumango at ngumiti lang si Baekhyun, so Chanyeol helped him prepare their food. 

  
  
  


Silence. 

  
  
  
  
  


Silence occupied the four corners of Chanyeol’s apartment. Nakakailang kasi hindi naman ganun katahimik kanina. Mukhang nagsisisi si Chanyeol sa ginawa niyang pag-amin, kaya he brought up the conversation again. “Baek-”

  
  
  


“Chanyeol…” Baekhyun held chanyeol’s hand, at hinalikan niya ito sa cheeks.

  
  
  


Nagulat si Chanyeol sa ginawa ni Baek, ang malaki niyang mata ay lalo pang nanlaki. 

  
  
  


“Kain na tayo?” The smaller gave the widest smile he could give to Chanyeol. 

  
  


Nagustuhan niya ito, so he held Baekhyun’s hand tight, smiled back and said… “Tama kain na tayo”

  
  
  
  


So the two enjoyed the food, the cozy weather and each other’s company.

  
  


Matapos nila kumain, they went to Chanyeol’s room, and there the two cuddled. Tuloy-tuloy pa rin ang pagbuhos ng ulan na nagpalamig pa sa buong lugar. Napahigit ng yakap si Baekhyun kay Chanyeol dahil sa ginaw. Napansin ito ni Chanyeol kaya he asked the smaller. “Nilalamig ka?”

  
  


“Oo eh.”

  
  


“Gusto mo mag-painit?”

  
  


“Huh?”

  
  


“Nilalamig ka diba? Tinatanong kita kung gusto mo magpa-init.”

Baekhyun began to blush again. Natatawa si Chanyeol sa nakikita, cause Baekhyun looks freakingly cute when he blushes.

  
  
  


“Virgin pa ako, Chanyeol”

  
  
  
  


Nagpipigil ng tawa si Chanyeol. “Huh? Bubuksan ko ang heater kung nilalamig ka.”

  
  
  
  


“Ah, heater. Hehe- sige.” Medyo awkward na sumagot si Baekhyun,

  
  
  
  


Tumayo si Chanyeol, at saka binuksan ang heater. Hanggang ngayon nagpipigil pa rin ng tawa. 

  
  
  
  


"Ano ba iniisip mo, Baek?"

  
  
  


"Ha? Wala, wala. Huwag mo nang isipin 'yon Chanyeol. Hehe"

  
  
  
  
  
  


"Pwede din naman nating gawin yang nasa isip mo… kung gusto mo." Sabay kindat ni Chanyeol kay Baek.

  
  
  


Kakabukas pa lang ng heater pero init na init na agad ang buong kwarto ni Chanyeol na para bang nag-aaya na.

  
  
  
  
  


Bumalik sa kama si Chanyeol, but in a seductive way. Gumapang ito papunta sa tabi ni Baekhyun, it seems like he has a mission to turn baekhyun on. Mukha namang mission accomplished siya, dahil pinawisan na rin si Baek kahit kabubukas pa lang ng heater.

  
  
  


Dumeretso ang mga bibig ni Chanyeol sa tenga ni Baekhyun at hiningahan ito. Baekhyun felt shivers. Tangina, inaaya na talaga siya ni Chanyeol.

  
  


Chanyeol grabbed Baekhyun’s chin, iniharap ito sa kanya, at binigyan siya ng halik. Their lips pressed together, but none of them was moving. Di rin nagtagal, Chanyeol’s tongue approached Baekhyun’s lips, tila ba humihingi ng permission para buksan ang mga bibig para sa kanya, so Baekhyun slowly opened his mouth, then also reached for Chanyeol’s tongue. Naglalaro na ang mga dila na ngayon, and they are loving it. 

  
  
  


While kissing, hinubad na ni Chanyeol ang suot na damit, maski ang pang-baba. Baekhyun did the same thing, sobrang indulged sa moment. So now, the two lovers were naked, still feasting in each other’s tongues.

  
  
  
  


Lumipas ang gabing maulan at malamig, pero mainit na pakiramdam para sa dalawa. They made love during that cozy and rainy weather.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The sun was up, and Baekhyun found himself lying on his own bed. Nagtataka, paano nangyari ‘yon. He got up, at nakaramdam ng pananakit ng likod at pwet. Shit, they did it. They really did it. Dahan-dahang lumabas si Baek at nagtanong sa katabing bahay.

  
  
  


“Paano po ako napunta dito sa bahay ko?" Tanong ni Baekhyun sa katabing apartment.

  
  


“Ah nako, may naghatid sayong lalaki. Maganda katawan at matangkad. Di ko nga lang gaanong namukhaan, naka face mask kasi at sumbrero.” 

  
  


“Ganun po ba, sige salamat po…” Nakangiting pumasok si Baek sa bahay, at naupo. He checked the time, at sakto lang since may pasok siya ngayon. Inisip na lang niya hinatid siya ni Chanyeol para di ma-late sa work. So he got ready for work, pero nakaramdam pa rin ng sore sa likod at pwet, pero titiisin niya, since ayaw niyang umabsent sa trabaho. Isa pa, gusto niyang makita ang lalaking kumuha ng virginity niya, alam niyo na kung sino.

  
  
  
  


7:55 nakarating si Baek sa office nila, nag in at saka dumeretso sa workplace. Nakaupo na siya pero di mapakali, di kasi mahagilap ng mga mata niya si Chanyeol. Where could he be? Baka busy lang.

  
  


Inopen ni Baek ang PC sa table niya at nagsimula nang hinarap ang realidad. While working, someone tapped his back, pag-lingon niya, it was Chanyeol. May dalang coffee for him.

  
  


“Good morning, coffee for you. Ako nagtimpla niyan…

  
  


Pangbawi ko sa mga iyak mo kagabi.” Chanyeol whispered, then winked at Baek, at nilapag ang kape sa table ni Baekhyun

  
  


“Hoy, grabe ka.” Hinampas naman ni Baek si Chanyeol. Yung hampas na malambing at medyo pabebe, sabay bulong pabalik kay Chanyeol. “Tears of joy ‘yun” The two giggled quietly, tinatawanan na lang ang nangyari kagabi.

  
  


“Sige na, bumalik ka na sa work mo, hinatiran mo pa ako ng kape, ang effort ha.”

“Wala yun, sus. Sige na nga, pinapaalis mo na ako eh. See you later, Baek.” They exchanged smiles at each other, at tuluyan nang umalis si Chanyeol. Nang makalayo, tinawag niya ulit si Baekhyun, and showed him a finger heart, then he went off.

  
  


Kilig na kilig si Baek kaya ngumiti na lang siya bilang response to Chanyeol, di niya namalayan, sobrang namumula na ang pisngi niya sa kilig. Kaya sinampal sampal niya ang sarili at nagfocus na ulit sa work.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Time passed, umuulan nanaman. Pero this time, may dala nang payong si Baekhyun. He was fixing his things para mag out na sa work nang tawagin siya ni Chanyeol

  
  


“Baek! May payong kang dala?”

  
  


“Yep! Ikaw?”

  
  


“Wala eh, nalimutan ko nakakainis.”

  
  


“Hahaha, okay lang ‘yan. Share na lang tayo.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Nag out na si Baek at lumabas na sila ni Chanyeol sa office building. 

  
  


“Chanyeol, magta-taxi na lang ako. Ikaw na gumamit ng payong ko.”

  
  


“Huh, mababasa ka pa rin pagkababa mo, Baek.”

  
  


“Okay lang. Manghihiram na lang ako ng payong sa kapitbahay ko. Mabait naman yun eh.”

  
  


“Hatid na lang kita sa abangan ng taxi.”

  
  


“Okay po” Baekhyun agreed.

  
  
  
  
  


Kagaya ng nangyari kahapon, sumugod nanaman sila sa malakas na ulan, pero with payong na ngayon. They ran under one umbrella. Bahagyang nababasa pero masaya sila during that moment.

  
  


Nasa abangan na sila ng mga taxi. After 5 minutes may dumating ng taxi, pinara ito ni Chanyeol at binuksan ang pinto para kay Baek. Pumasok na sa loob si Baek, at sa back seat naupo. Isasara na niya sana ang pinto, nang makita niyang isinara din ni Chanyeol ang payong na hawak at tumabi kay Baekhyun. 

  
  


“C-chanyeol? Ba’t andito ka?” Gulat na tinanong ni Baek si Chanyeol na ngayon ay katabi na niya sa back seat.

  
  


“Sasama na lang ako sa’yo, Baek. I love this weather with you.” Chanyeol slowly locked his hands with Baekhyun.

  
  
  


Nakatingin si Baekhyun kay Chanyeol ngayon, at the back of his mind still thinking kung totoo ba ‘tong nangyayari sa kanya. He still can’t believe this reality he is facing, kaya hanggang ngayon nakatitig pa rin siya kay Chanyeol. Still in awe.

“Matutunaw ako niyan, mamaya mo na ako titigan, pag nasa bahay na tayo.” Chanyeol smiled, exposing his dimples na type na type ni Baekhyun.

  
  


Baekhyun pressed his lips together at pinaandar ang taxi na sinasakyan nila ngayon.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Makalipas ang ilang minuto, nakarating na ang dalawa sa bahay ni Baek, they entered the house, and Chanyeol gave compliments to every detail of Baek’s house especially the smell of it, because it smells exactly like Baekhyun. Mabango, di ka magsasawang amuyin at isa pa, nakakaturn-on.

  
  


“Bibihis lang ako, feel at home lang ah.” Papunta na si Baek sa kwarto nang magulat sa sinabi ni Chanyeol.

“Bihisan kita?” Nakatalikod si Baek, pero kilig na kilig nanaman. Shet, Chanyeol is turning him on again.

  
  


Nagulat si Baek nang makaramdam ng force sa likuran. Chanyeol gave him a back hug, facing Baekhyun’s neck, sniffing it and appreciating its smell. Unti-unting nanayo mga mga balahibo ni Baek sa nangyayari, kaya he tried loosing up from Chanyeol’s back hug, pero mas lalo pa itong hinigpitan ni Chanyeol.

  
  


“Don’t fight it… Payagan mo na akong magbihis sa’yo.”

  
  
  


They headed to Baekhyun’s room, nakayakap pa rin si Chanyeol sa likod ni Baek. When they reached the room, bumitaw ni si Chanyeol, at dahan dahang hinubad ang mga suot ni Baekhyun.

  
  


“Wag ka na kaya mag-bihis?”

  
  


“Gago ka ba?” Agad na sagot ni Baekhyun.

  
  
  


"Ang ganda mo eh. Sobrang ganda Baek."

  
  
  


The smaller blushed again, at kitang-kita na 'to ni Chanyeol dahil magkaharap lang sila ngayon.

  
  


"Tigilan mo nga ako. Ako na mga magbibihis sa sarili ko."

  
  


Paalis si Baek sa kinatatayuan when Chanyeol grabbed his hand pabalik, at hinawakan si baek sa mga balikat.

  
  
  


"Stay." Chanyeol bit his lip aggressively.

  
  
  


"Chanyeol, alam mo bang medyo masakit pa rin ang likod, at pwet ko ngayon?"

  
  
  
  


Tumango si Chanyeol habang nakangiti kay Baek.

  
  


"Oh, alam mo pala eh? Please, bibihis na ako…"

  
  
  


"Sa una lang naman masakit 'yan. If we do it again, your pain will be replaced with so much pleasure, that you'll be asking for more. I promise."

  
  
  


Dahan dahang pinadaan ni Chanyeol ang mga kamay sa buong katawan ni Baekhyun na hubad hubad sa harap niya. Ramdam na ramdam naman ni Baek ang mga daliri ni Chanyeol going through his body, giving him shivers.

  
  


"Hhngg" Baekhyun lets out a breath, at napakagat ng mahigpit sa labi nang maramdam niyang Chanyeol is now touching his crotch.

  
  
  


When Chanyeol noticed that Baekhyun is now enjoying it, binuhat niya ito ng walang paalam, lifting the smaller one with his legs wrapped up in Chanyeol's body, at saka inihiga sa kama si Baekhyun.

  
  
  


Nakahiga na si Baek sa kama, exposing his whole self to Chanyeol pero wala na siyang pakialam. He was indulged in that moment again. 

  
  


Habang nakatayo naman si Chanyeol, he removed his clothes para samahan nang nakahubad si Baek. Slowly, he went on top of Baekhyun, and gave him a kiss which Baekhyun responded while holding Chanyeol's nape, and his hair.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


That rainy night, they did it again. Masarap nga siguro talagang gawin 'yon pag naulan no?

  
  
  
  


Kinabukasan, Baekhyun woke up. The sun greeted him. Tumayo siya sa kinahihigaan, at nakita niyang wala na si Chanyeol sa tabi. But there he found a note saying:

_ Your pain was really turned into pleasure last night, and it was fun^^ See you later, Baek. xoxo _

  
  
  


After reading that, he smiled habang iniimagine ang nangyari kagabi. Lost in his thoughts, narealize niya na kailangan na pala niyang ulit maghanda para pumasok sa work. Kaya tumayo na siya to prepare.

  
  
  
  
  


Baekhyun went to work, wearing the biggest and brightest smile he had after a long time. Pagkadating sa entrance, he greeted everyone na makasalubong. Mala-CEO ang datingan, kahit normal na empleyado lang. Ganun nga talaga siguro kapag inlove, or in a relationship. Inspired ka.

  
  
  
  


But at the back of his mind, he was thinking. In a relationship ba talaga sila? May label? Well, he just ignored his thought, dahil ang importante, masaya sila. Masaya siya. Since umamin na rin naman si Chanyeol sa kanya. That's enough. For him.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Nakarating na si Baek sa department nila, and he also greeted lahat ng tao doon.

  
  
  


"Good morning, everyone!" He shouted, at saka dumeretso sa table niya. There he found a cup of coffee, with a note.

  
  


_ Drink this up, para may energy for the day… and for the night. ;)  _

_ -chanyeol♡ _

  
  
  


Baekhyun started his day, with a happy heart. Inspired na inspired na mag trabaho. Lahat ng natambak niyang trabaho past days, natapos niya nang mabilis, but with excellence of course.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


After their work hours, bumuhos nanaman ang malakas na ulan. Lahat ng ka-department ni Baek nagrereklamo dahil mahirap umuwi, yung iba pa walang dalang payong. But si Baekhyun, ngiting-ngiti kasi naulan. The rainy weather suddenly became his favorite one. Thinking that there is something special about the rain that makes him excited and happy about it.

  
  
  


Di nagtagal, pinuntahan siya ni Chanyeol. 

"Baek, uwi na tayo?" with a bright smile on Chanyeol's face.

  
  
  


"Ah, kaya naman pala may pa-good morning kanina hahahaha" then the rest teased Baekhyun.

  
  


"Hoy, tumigil nga kayo diyan. Kaasar kayo!" Nahihiyang sinabi ni Baekhyun, matapos ay inakbayan naman siya ni Chayeol, at pinisil-pisil ang braso niya.

  
  


"Hayaan mo na sila, B. Tara uwi na tayo, baka lumakas pa ulan." Then Chanyeol left a smile sa mga ka officemate ni Baekhyun

  
  


"Bye, sir B!" Tuloy pa rin ang pang aasar nila, pero naka alis na ang lovebirds.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Nakalabas na ang dalawa sa building, pero bago sumugod sa ulan Baekhyun stopped for a moment.

"Alam mo Chanyeol, dati ayaw na ayaw kong naulan. Ever since I was a kid, super hate ko ang ulan. Factor na rin siguro yung di makapaglaro sa labas kasi naulan hahahaha. But I had this painful memory during the rain kaya noon, di ko na ginusto ang maulang panahon."

  
  
  


Nakatingin lang si Chanyeol kay Baek habang nakikinig. Ramdam niya yung sincerity behind his story kaya he did his best to be the listening ears that Baekhyun needs that moment.

  
  
  


"Alam kong curious ka, kaya ike-kwento ko na, hahaha. Iniwan kasi kami ng papa ko when I was 10 years old. He left us kasi may iba siyang babae. Naulan din nung mga panahong 'yun. Si mama, dahil ayaw niyang masira ang pamilya namin, at kahit mahina ang immune system niya, hinabol niya si papa sa gitna ng malakas na ulan. But she failed on begging papa to stay. Kaya napatagal siya sa gitna ng ulan… After non, sinugod sa ospital si mama, kinombulsyon, at dahil weak ang immune system, di niya rin nakayanan… Kaya sa maagang edad, I learned to live independently…"

  
  
  


“Everytime it rains, all I feel is sadness and pain...

  
  
  
  


because of you Chanyeol, I started seeing the rainbow after those rains… and I thank you for that…" Baekhyun gave a smile to the latter. The warmest and the most sincere smile. Ramdam na ramdam ni Chanyeol 'to, kaya he gave Baek a kiss.

This time, it was romantic. Wala silang pakialam sa nakakakita sa kanila ngayon, dahil what matters most is, naparamdam nila sa isa't-isa ang love na umaapaw sa mga puso nila.

After kissing, Chanyeol cupped Baek's face. Tinitigan niya lang ito, and Baekhyun did the same thing.

"Thank you for seeing that rainbow in me." Nakangiting sinabi ni Chanyeol kay Baek.

  
  


"Hmmm, uwi na tayo?" Baekhyun asked.

"Oo, uwi na tayo." 

  
  


The two headed to Baekhyun's place again. Rest day nila ngayon. Dalawang magkasunod na araw ba naman gawin, diba? So they just cuddled, habang nanonood sa Netflix.

  
  


Yes, nagcuddle lang sila. They just let themselves enjoy and appreciate each other's presence without sexual interaction. Ika nga kanina, mas romantic.

  
  


Lumipas ang maulang gabi, na magkayakap lang ang dalawa, at tila ba nagsilbing init para sa katawan ng isa't-isa.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Morning came, Baekhyun woke up. Alone.

Tumayo siya and looked for Chanyeol's note. Ayun naman kasi ang ginagawa niya. He searched inside his room, pero wala siyang note na iniwan.

  
  
  


Naghanda na si Baek para pumasok sa office, thinking na baka nandoon na si Chanyeol, at marami lang ginagawa.

  
  
  
  
  


Maaga pa siyang nakarating sa office nila, kaya dumeretso muna sa department ni Chanyeol para hanapin siya.

  
  
  
  


Di mahagilap ng mga mata niya si Chanyeol kaya nang makakita siya ng ka dept ni Chanyeol, nagtanong na agad siya.

"Hello po good morning. Si Chanyeol po?"

  
  


"Good morning din. Wala siya eh. Di pumasok…"

  
  


"Po? Bakit daw po hindi pumasok?"

  
  


"Naka-vacation leave siya eh. Wait, may I know who's asking?" Sagot naman ng staff.

  
  


"Baekhyun Byun po… Boyfriend ko po si Chanyeol." Baekhyun answered with a huge smile on his face. Tamang flex lang, ganon.

  
  
  


"B-boyfriend? Sorry, I'm a little confused. Ang alam ko kasi, may wife na si Chanyeol eh. Kaya siya naka vacation leave, is that binibisita niya yung wife niya na nasa states, 1 month din."

  
  


Yung ngiting suot ni Baek kanina, unti-unting nawala.

  
  


"...so, are you sure na boyfriend mo siya?"

  
  


"Ah– opo. Boy na friend. Best friends po kasi kami. Hehe, sige salamat po.” Baekhyun smiled back, but ngiting pilit na lang. Bumalik na siya sa office niya, thinking what the heck was going on. Hindi nagsi-sink in sa kaniya lahat. He tried texting Chanyeol…

_ Hi, di ka daw pumasok? _

_ - _

_ Saan ka ngayon? _

_ - _

_ Ba’t di ka pumasok? Nasaan ka? _

He also tried calling Chanyeol, but he was out of coverage. Lumipas ang isang araw na walang ibang ginawa si Baekhyun kundi mag-isip nang mag-isip.He even skipped his meals cause he was overthinking so much.

Patapos na ang office hours niya wala pa rin siyang balita kay Chanyeol. Kaya after ng shift niya, umuwi na lang siya at bumili ng beer.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


When he was already home, he started drinking the beers he bought for himself. It was about 5 cans of san mig beer. Habang nainom, he can’t help thinking about Chanyeol, at sa sitwasyon nila ngayon.  _ Paano na? Magiging masaya pa ba ako? Kami? Anong dapat kong gawin? Will there be another storm in my life I have to go through again? _

  
  


_ Kung nandito lang sana si mama… _

_ “Mama… Di ko na po alam ang gagawin ko… “  _ When he was saying those words tears suddenly fell from his eyes slowly

Kasabay ng mga luhang bumuhos mula sa mata niya ay bumuhos na rin ang malakas na ulan. Which reminded him of Chanyeol.  _ The only person he wants to spend this rainy season with. _

Bakit ganoon? Palagi naman siyang mag-isa kahit dati pa, pero bakit parang di na siya nasanay? Maybe its because, he was already dependent to Chanyeol kaya ganon yung sakit na nararamdaman niya ngayon.

Isang gabing maulan ang lumipas nang wala siyang ibag kasama kundi ang sarili niya, at mga lata ng alak na iniinom niya.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


One month has already passed.  _ Babalik na kaya siya? Handa ba akong harapin ulit siya?  _

  
  
  
  


Tapos na ang shift ni Baek kaya agad na siyang lumabas ng building para makauwi na, pero pagkalabs niya sa exit door ng building, nakita niyang malakas ang ulan. Kaya he opened his bag para kumuha ng payong but he forgot to bring one.

“Shoot. ‘Pag minamalas ka nga naman…”

  
  


Nasa labas na siya ng building, nakatingin sa ulap naghihintay na tumila ang ulan.

  
  
  
  


“Wala ka nanamang dalang payong?” A familiar voice from his left. Nagulat si Baek,  _ Siya na kaya ‘yon? _

He slowly turned his head to his left at nakita ang isang matangkad na lalaking naka-cap, hoodie, shorts, at may dalang malaking itim na payong. He was unfamiliar at first pero nang maamoy ni Baek ang pabango, he confirmed it. _ It was Chanyeol. _

He ran towards the taller at bingyan ‘to ng mahigpit na yakap, with tears in his eyes. Gusto man niyang pigilan ang sarili, but he can't. Kaya nagawa niyang yakapin si Chanyeol kahit may ibang nararamdaman sa mga oras na 'yon.

  
  


“Bakit ngayon ka lang? Saan ka ba nanggaling ha?”

“Sorry, I had to fly back sa states. May kinailangan lang akong ayusin…”

“Dapat nagsabi ka man lang. I was so worried!” 

“Sorry, Baek…

  
  


Coffee tayo? May kailangan tayong pag-usapan.” Chanyeol smiled.

  
  


“S-sure. Tara.”

  
  


Muli nilang sinugod ang malakas na ulan, pero may payong na silang dala ngayon. Di maiwasan ni Baek na tumingin kay Chanyeol. He just missed the taller so much. Ganun din si Chanyeol, kaya di rin maitago ang napakalaking ngiti kay Baekhyun.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The two went to a coffee shop nearby at doon nag-usap. Kinakabahan si Baek, but Chanyeol looked so chill, and happy.  _ Ano kaya dapat naming pag-usapan? _

  
  
  
  
  


“Baek… I have something to tell you.” 

  
  
  
  
  


“Alam ko na, Chanyeol… Last month ko pa alam…” Chanyeol was shocked.

  
  


“P-pano mo nalaman?” Natagakang tinanong ni Chanyeol si Baek.

  
  


“Di na mahalaga ‘yon…” Nakayuko si Baekhyun at huminga ng malalim. Sa nakalipas na isang buwan na wala si Chanyeol, he prepared himself for today. He knew that this day would come. He was so ready to end things with Chanyeol, dahil ayaw niyang mahirapan siya at maipit sa sitwasyon. Kaya right now. He is ready.

  
  
  


“Chanyeol-”

“Baekhyun-”

Sabay nilang tinawag ang isa’t-isa. Nagkahiyaan pa nga matapos ‘yon. But Chanyeol let Baekhyun talk first.

“Chanyeol… Let’s end everything here. Magiging direct na ako. Ayokong maipit sa sitwasyon mo, at ayokong maging kabit mo. Kung papasok man ako sa isang relationship, gusto ko yung may assurance. Ayoko na ring masaktan pa tayong dalawa. I want you to be happy. Kahit di na ako kasama sa happiness mo. Okay lang sa akin… Salamat sa lahat. Especially for giving me that cuddle weather na di ko inakala na mararanasan ko mula sa’yo. Thank you Chanyeol.

  
  


I loved you.”

  
  
  


Tumayo si Baekhyun sa kinatatayuan at akmang papaalis na sa shop nang kunin ni Chanyeol ang kamay niya. 

  
  


"Saan ka pupunta? May importante akong sasabihin sayo, Baek…" Natigilan si Baek, at nakahawak pa rin si Chanyeol sa kamay niya.

  
  


"I am no longer a married man… I went to the states last month, para ayusin ang annulment namin ng ex-wife ko. Everything was just arranged by our parents. Pero di nagtagal we agreed to end this drama… 

  
  


Baekhyun, sinikap kong maasikaso yun kahit nahirapan akong malayo sa'yo. Kasi gusto ko pagbalik ko, I can be with you freely. And because of that time na lumipas, I've realized na ikaw nga talaga ang taong makasama ko pang-habang buhay…" Tears suddenly fell down from Baekhyun's eyes while hearing those words from Chanyeol.

  
  


"Sa maikling panahon na nagkasama tayo, I felt different, and I felt complete with you…

  
  


Di mo kailangang maipit sa sitwasyon, Baek. We can now be officially together. I love you, at di ko hahayaang mahirapan at maipit ka sitwasyon na hindi mo naman ginusto…"

  
  


Bago pa man ituloy ni Chanyeol ang sasabihin, Baek gave him a tight hug with tears falling from his eyes. Di na napigilan ni Baek na umiyak because it was an unexpected ending. 

  
  
  


"Saan tayo, uuwi?" Bulong ni Chanyeol habang ang ulo ni Baek ay nasa balikat niya. Magkayakap pa rin ang dalawa.

The two laughed and kissed each other. Lahat ng tao sa shop naghiyawan. Naging center of attention ang dalawa dahil sa moment na 'yon.

  
  


Baekhyun expected another storm in his life, but fate gave him another sunshine. A sunshine that he can share with his loved one. With his partner. With his rainbow.

  
  


–  _ Plays 'Rainbow' by Southborder in background _

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hi!!! You've reached the end! Thank you so much for reading!! huhu you just made my heart happy! <3 Please don't be shy to leave a comment, or a feedback on twt, here's my un: @cbkistiana614 <3
> 
> Kamsa thank you to the very much!!!! ^^


End file.
